rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anne Maria Joaquin
Anne Marie Joaquin is a female Saradominist character that was created on May 26, 2017 and is currently played by Alwyn on World 42, primarily as a member of the White Knights of Falador and Asgarnian roleplaying spheres. Anne Marie Joaquin was born in the year 154 of the Sixth Age amid the farmlands of southern Asgarnia to a large yet poor family of farmers. The second eldest of six daughters and two sons, Anne from a young age worked with her younger siblings and aided her mother and father. With the birth of her two twin brothers, Anne would leave for Falador with the blessings of her parents to join the White Knights as a page, training to one day become a Squire. Personality Anne could be described as hardworking despite her seemingly young, innocent demeanor. Growing up with the expectations and duties of a son and a daughter, she expresses both traits, questioning femininity. Regardless, her traditional Saradominist family values are still at the forefront of her mind. However, due to her rather rural background and lack of introduction to such cities as Falador or Varrock, Anne is susceptible to awe and urban pleasures. Clean water, frequent servings of meat, and socialite behavior are completely foreign to her. In her naivety, she may prove extremely resistant or susceptible to change depending on her current mood. While the moral positions that are held in both societies will remain strong, being introduced into a new world with new exceptions may prove to be hard for her to handle. The new flow of the current might be too much for this fish out of her own water. As such, she is frequently prone to stress, distrust of others outside of accomplished friends, and a small lack of clarity or open-mindedness when confronted with new things. Appearance Anne Maria Joaquin carries most of her resemblance from her mother, Elizabeth Thorne Joaquin. She stands 5'2" with a slightly muscular lithe frame. Due to her time in the sun, she would be slightly tanned in easily exposable portions, but fair skinned otherwise. She has black hair and dark brown eyes accompanying a slightly pronounced nose. History Early Life Anne Maria Joaquin was born to John and Elizabeth Thorne Joaquin in the farmlands of Asgarnia. She was raised among several with a two-year difference to her eldest sister, Lilium, and a six-year difference to the next sister. She was attached to Lilium more than any sibling due to their age proximity. Due to Lilium's generally frail outlook, Anne had to take care of her when others could not. This all changed when Lilium moved on at a young age to be looked after in a monastery, eventually joining as a nun herself. This left Anne as the eldest daughter there, and without any brothers, she was a dependent of her father. He taught her how to farm, hunt, barter, and handle herself whenever she brought produce to the local marketplaces. She continued to act as a farm-hand during the day and as a babysitter for her mother, handling four younger sisters, and eventually, two twin brothers. Once they had begun to walk and her next-younger sister was becoming more mature, Anne thought it best to move on. Inspired by her older sister Lilium, she confronted her parents about following a similar vocation. Due to her acquired skills and farming experience, which her father admitted made her much more 'boyish' than most farm girls, he did not consider the monastery that housed Lilium to be a good choice. Anne at first objected, running away to the monastery where Lilium was housed. Only there did she realize that earlier that year, her sister had passed away along with a few others due to a small roaming illness. Due to Lilium's frailty and the already taxing work provided by the monastery, she succumbed quickly. Without her adored sister, Anne returned home heartbroken. However, she was still determined to leave and apply herself to a Saradominist vocation. Deeming the monastery too dull, and with the painful memories involving her sister, Anne confronted her parents with joining the White Knights. The year before, Anne was confronted with the White Knights for the first and only time. Living in a rather secluded yet peaceful expanse, she had only heard stories about the towering White Knights, decked in shining white armor and possessing incorruptible hearts. Much like local law enforcement, her father had always told her to trust the Knights. Her father, unknown to her, once had a brother in the Knights who died in the Battle of Lumbridge. The Knights she saw were undergoing a mission to arrest a suspected thief. Anne herself came into contact, as she soon learned, with an undercover Knight known as Laura Thorne as she passed through the trading slums of Port Sarim. While apprehending the thief and his stolen goods, Anne had a front seat view, watching the operation take place. The Knight that had passed her entered combat, and although she carried no armor and possessed only a knife, she fought against multiple enemies, even as reinforcements stormed in with a cart, carrying around ten other Knights. The crowd in the slums cleared, save for Anne who scrambled to pick up her trading goods to return home for the day. That firsthand experience stuck with her to the day she decided she would join the Knights. From then on, Anne always discerned a place in the ranks of the Knights. While her parents were certainly surprised, her father John did not oppose her decision. Collecting what funds he could, he blessed her choice to go to Falador and provided her with what she needed to go to the city. She had never been to Falador before, only ever going to the less competitive and hardly regulated markets found in Port Sarim and neighboring Draynor in Misthalin. Introduction to Falador From her humble farmhouse to Falador proved to be a day's travel, especially her use of country roads to avoid the occasional highwayman along the paved roads. When she would come into view of Falador, Anne was amazed at the sight of its white walls, shimmering in the pale moonlight. Passing through the inspection of the guards, she was attracted to the lighted interior of the Blue Moon Inn. Unlike most of the surrounding stores which had closed, she entered, hoping to find a room to stay for the night. She found a seat at the bar and purchased a small ale to calm her nerves, being surrounded by complete strangers. Unknown individuals, including some White Knights, entered onto the premises. A witch, claiming to have come from Morytania, caught Anne's eye. To her, this mage was the first accomplished magic user that Anne had come into contact with personally. In her short time there, she also came into contact with an adventurer slightly older than herself going by the name Subaru on her way to Varrock. Anne's timid fascination with the other patrons was quickly dashed when, unfortunately just next to her, a large barbarian of a man would sit. His very entrance caused much displeasure, and his rowdy behavior caught the attention of the Knights. Confronting them, the Knights and the ruffian took the fight outside. Excited, Anne ran to the second floor and even notched an arrow into her makeshift bow, already looking for an opportunity should the fight go sour for the Knights. However, even with one Knight sitting out to give the barbarian an honorable one-on-one encounter, the ensuing conflict was anticlimactic. The Knight ended the fight within minutes and was forced to kill the barbarian who refused to surrender. Disappointed, but admirable of the Knight's skill, she went to bed that night excited for the morning to come. Cleaning herself up, she planned on approaching the Knights and their castle. Additional Information Languages Anne Maria Joaquin, often sent on trading trips by her father, is knowledgeable in several languages. She is fluent in common Asgarnian languages, carrying a probable country accent in pronounciation. Her father and mother both educated her in Faladorian dialects and most Asgarnian slang. She is also knowledgeable, due to her trading experience, with Catherbyian, Kanadrian, and some Latin (Burthorpesque) from experience with traders. Her knowledge of these three languages varies but is most based on numbers, common items of trade, and small talk. Weaponry Trivia * Anne Maria Joaquin references Sts. Anne and Joaquin (sometimes spelled Joachim), the mother and father of the Blessed Virgin Mary (Maria in some languages). * The incident in Port Sarim between the White Knights and a thief was an actual event, and the character Laura Thorne is another character played by Alwyn, though retired from use. Category:White Knights Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Asgarnia Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Falador